


Rainy Date

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Just when Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to have a date on a rainy weather.A rainy date.





	

It was already past twelve in the afternoon but the rain seems that it doesn’t have a plan to stop anytime soon. At the same time there’s a certain person who’s looking outside the window completely bored and a little bit cold because of the weather. “Hey beautiful.” His boyfriend snaps him out of his thoughts as the said guy greeted and back hugged him. “Hey to you too.” Jeonghan greeted back turning his head to see his boyfriends face and before hugging him back. “Seems like the rain’s not going to shop anytime soon.” Seungcheol stated as he looked outside. “Umm~.” Jeonghan agreed while snuggling closer to his boyfriend for warm.

Seungcheol smiled at his boyfriend’s action before suggesting something. “Hey, how about if we go outside and let’s go to some coffee shop. What do you think?” “But it’s raining outside! ~” Jeonghan whined. “Come on. You could say that it’s a date and its fun to go out on a rainy weather sometimes.” Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s chin to make the other look at him as he tried convincing Jeonghan. “Come on. That won’t be bad.” Seungcheol pleaded. Jeonghan knows that he could not say no to a date with his boyfriend so the latter just agreed with it. “Fine. But it’s your treat.” Jeonghan mumbled. “Of course.” Seungcheol dipped his head down to kiss the pout on Jeonghan’s lips. “We should change so that we could already go out.” Seungcheol stated as he let go Jeonghan so they could change their clothes.

 

...

 

The couple head outside with Seungcheol’s arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder while holding out the umbrella. It is said that the atmosphere is always gloomy when it rains but not around the couple. They chit chat, joked, and laugh together under the rain. “Hey, have you felt this shirt?” Seungcheol asked suddenly that made Jeonghan confused. “What are you talking about?” Jeonghan asked back. “Do you know what that feels like?” Seungcheol added. “You’re getting weird. But no, why?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrow while looking at Seungcheol waiting for the answer. Seungcheol get closer to Jeonghan with their foreheads touching together. “Boyfriend material.” He replied. “You’re ridiculous!” Jeonghan slapped his boyfriend chest while laughing. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and intertwined them together. “Just admit it, you liked it.” Seungcheol stated with his cheeky smile. “Idiot.” Jeonghan told him. “I know.” Seungcheol replied as he closed their gap and kissed his boyfriend fully on his lips.

Feeling the other’s soft sweet lips against his. The kiss last for a couple of minutes before Jeonghan pulled out trying to catch his breath. But it was no avail for Seuncheol who tried to kiss the other again but Jeonghan was fast to stop his boyfriend. “Hey stop it! People could see us.” Jeonghan tried to stop him. “So what.” Seungcheol encircled his arms in Jeonghan’s waist to pull him closer. “Seungcheol! We’re like in the middle of the street!” Jeonghan stated as he struggle on getting out his boyfriend’s grip. “Then I’ll cover us with the umbrella.” Seungcheol bring the umbrella down to cover their faces. “You’re crazy! You do know that our umbrella is transparent, right?” “I don’t fucking care. Now come on and give my kiss.” “No one can really stop you.” Jeonghan sighed before giving in. “I know you can’t resist me.” Seungcheol stated before kissing the hell out of Jeonghan not even caring if someone will pass by and see them.  

Lucky for the two that no have seen them sharing a hot long kiss in the middle of the street since most of the people are hiding from rain. The kiss continues leaving the coffee date long forgotten.


End file.
